The Grey-Eyed Son
by Life'sChoice
Summary: "If you were to write a story about me, it would certainly be a tragedy." Sasaki Haise had moved to America in hopes of starting a new life. When he met the young hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson, questions about Haise's father's whereabouts started to enveloped into the ghoul's mind. As they arrived the safe haven, the truth about his father will be revealed and more awaits for him.
1. The Young Man

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers, I have started a new crossover between Tokyo Ghoul and Percy Jackson. I know some you will think this is gonna be another story I will abandon, but I promise I will try to stick with this story. Probably this story, will only have at least ten chapters but each chapter will be longer than 2,000 words. If time permits, I will try to update once a week, or once for every two weeks since I'm not done with school.**

 **As of the story, the story will be focusing more on family-themed as well as a new beginning to our beloved Kaneki/Sasaki. We'll get to see of what really happened to Kaneki's father, and the true form of Kaneki's father. The title itself may give you hint of who is Kaneki's god parent. Well enough with ramblings. Enjoy this spin-off of the first chapter.**

 **Chapter 1: The Young Man**

Loneliness is all I could think of. Ever since my memories came back into this cruel head of mine, I realized I wasn't treated the same as before. My squad refuses to look or interact with me for they fear for the worst. The whole CCG, even the death god himself, had given me that look of disappointment and considered me as a failure.

I clutched my fully-colored white hair, and laughed to myself.

 _"Why am I even here?"_

My name is Sasaki Haise. I am 22 years old and I have no home. My parents are dead. I have no one else to turn to. I don't know where my friends are, but I can tell you this: If you were to write a story about me, it would certainly be a tragedy because I am a ghoul.

When I was released by the CCG, I decided to run away. With all the savings I saved, I decided to escape this wretched city of Tokyo and start anew in North America. Without any trouble, I safely reached the city of New York, specifically Manhattan. Once I arrived, I realized the population itself is tremendous. In the streets, all I could see are yellow taxi cabs as well as the people of New York.

 _"Perfect. I can finally blend in."_ I thought to myself.

I decided to stick with the name Arima had given me but I know it would certainly bring back horrible memories. With the luggage I was carrying, I proceeded to walk. As I continued walking, the voice in my head came back to haunt me.

 **"** _ **What are you going to do Haise? You have nowhere to go. And besides, you're new to this place, how are you going to find a new home?"**_

I stopped in the middle of the crosswalk, and for once, the voice inside was right. Where am I to go? How am I supposed to live in this new city? I shook my head and proceeded to walk on.

From behind, I heard a little girl asked something to her mother, "Mommy, why is that man's hair white? He looks awfully young to me."

"Now, now Lily. You mustn't judge other people okay?" the mother replied.

"Ok, mommy."

I smiled. Just hearing the little girl reminded me of Hinami and her mother. A tear escaped from my left eye for I truly missed my so-called little sister.

" _Maybe someday I will see them again."_

As I walked through the streets of Manhattan, I heard a commotion that is coming from one alley. I stopped to look into the dark abyss of the alley as if I was expecting a ghoul or one of the CCG investigators. Without further ado, I went into the alley to investigate the noise. With my kakugan activated and with my kagune behind me, I proceeded with caution. Because of my enhance smell, I smelled a very different scent. It is definitely not a ghoul or a human. It is not an animal too.

Curiosity stricken me as I went deeper into the dark alley. With one more step to reach the end, I noticed a growl of some creature is directing at me. I turned around and all I see is a tall bull-looking creature standing above me. His red eyes are locked into mine, and his nostrils are producing with intense steam. I gulped with no satisfaction since I never faced such creature. With a huge roar, the bull-looking creature charged at me with his horns. I managed to block his move with my kagune but I never realized he was this strong. Not too long ago, I know I've read something about this creature in one of the stories that had innumerable strength but clearly he was defeated by some great demigod in Greek mythology.

A light bulb came out of my head as I realized it was a Minotaur that I'm fighting with.

" _Wait, a Minotaur? How are they real?"_

I dodged the Minotaur's attack again and this time I fought back. The Minotaur seemed confused for he had never seen a kagune before. With my kagune, I jumped and attacked the Minotaur with all of my strength. The bull-looking creature seemed to block it again and again every time I attack.

" _Why is it not working?"_ I thought with frustration.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a man that is about the age of 18 with jet black hair and sea-green eyes attacked the Minotaur with a bronze-looking sword. The Minotaur was caught in surprise for he never expected the young man. The man in the orange shirt seemed to know what he is doing, and thus I tried to give much space as possible for him to charge the Minotaur. I watched the whole show and out of confusion, I noticed one hand is raised from the young man and it is pointed at the Minotaur. He started to chant something and I realized water pipes from the building started to burst. I gaped at the sight of the water swirling around the young man and eventually shot the Minotaur with incredible power. I regained my posture as the Minotaur was thrown into the wall. The young man approached the bull-looking creature and stabbed the Minotaur, turning him into dust.

"Whew! Glad that's over," the man said while wiping his brow.

I remained silent and watched him turned his attention to me. My kagune is still out in the open and so is my kakugan. The young man seemed amazed of my power and for the first time, relief washed over me.

"Wow, that's some pretty sick power you got there," he said.

"Thanks," I replied simply, "Anyway, I also want to thank you for defeating that creature for me. For some reason my powers cannot defeat the Minotaur. Why is that?"

"Wait, how'd you know it was a Minotaur? And to answer your question, only weapons made of celestial bronze or imperial gold can defeat such creatures."

"To answer your question also, I read a lot of Greek mythology."

The young man in the orange shirt smiled at me. Eventually, he told me his name is Percy Jackson and said that he lives around here. He asked me if I was staying at someone's house and I replied with a no. With the joyful expression upon his face, he invited into his home. Gradually, I met his mother, Sally Jackson, and just the sight of her reminds me of my mother.

"Hey mom! I'd like you to meet Haise. Do you mind if he can stay for a couple of days till we go to camp? He just moved here from Japan, and he has nowhere to go," Percy asked his mother.

"Sure why not. Plus it's a perfect timing for you guys to arrive and enjoy some delicious meal," his mother said, "Haise, I'll be readying your room while you're eating your dinner."

"Oh no it's okay, I'm not that hungry. I just ate on the plane and I'm still stuffed from the plane food," I replied while waving both of my hands.

"Are you sure?"I nodded in response with a smile on my face.

"Alright then. Percy, do you mind if you help me with the guest room for just a moment?"

"Sure," Percy said while chewing on his food.

While they readied my room, I decided to look around. I realized in all of the family pictures I've seen, Percy is only living with his mom. Eventually, I see myself in him. As I continue to browse through the shelf, I came upon another picture frame. On the picture was a man, probably in his thirties or forties, with jet black hair, sea-green eyes, and was wearing a beach-themed shirt.

" _I assumed this was his father."_

While my gaze is still upon the picture, a voice called out from behind

"That's my father Poseidon," Percy said with his arms crossed.

"Wait, Poseidon? You mean the god of the seas?" I asked.

"Yup! Since you figured out that the Minotaur you fought back there was real, I might as well tell you my story."

I was quiet and just looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I know, I know. You think what I'm saying about my father being a god is crazy and not real, but to tell you the truth, the stories from the Greek mythology and the gods and titans are all true and real to be fact. The Olympian gods reside in the top floor of the Empire State Building."

I sighed and responded back to the young man, "Alright, I believe you. Now tell me your story."

Percy beamed, and we all sat in the living room, sharing our stories to one another. Maybe for the first time, I can trust him.

"So, Haise, now that I have finished my life story, care to tell me yours?"

I hesitated at first but I decided to share my life as a human and my life as a ghoul.

"Well first, since you have seen my powers, might as well tell you what I am really. I am a ghoul, an artificial one-eyed ghoul. And I eat humans to preserve my hunger – "

"Whoa, hold on a sec. You eat humans?" Percy suddenly asked with astonishment on his face.

I nodded in shame and I continued, "Well before, I used to be a human. But then an accident occurred in which I damaged my organs. Apparently, a doctor, or should I say a mad-doctor, successfully saved me, but at the same time, he experimented on me and turned me into a ghoul."

Percy relaxed back into his chair and looked at me with sorrow.

"While I was a human, I lived only with my mom. My father died when I was about four years old, so I never really remembered anything about him nor his appearance, but one thing's for sure is that I inherited his love of reading books."

I stopped for a moment and looked at Percy along with his mother who happens to be listening to my story.

"As of now being a ghoul, I'm all alone. I lost my friends, the CCG had abandoned me, and I don't know what to do. I have no home," I whispered at the last sentence.

Mrs. Jackson looks like she was about to burst into tears, but Percy just looked at me with a questioning look on his face.

"Haise, you said you're father died when you were very young?"

"Yes, that's correct," I eyed him.

"Would it be possible that he's still alive, or rather the fact that he is _actually_ alive?"

My eyebrows rose when he mentioned this.

Percy continues, "Think about it. When I was young, I was told that my father had died at sea, but apparently he's not. He just so happens to be god."

"So, are you saying that my father is a god?" I asked. _"I see where he was going with this."_

"Well, we don't know yet. We can find out once we get to camp."

"Wait what camp?" Percy started walking, and then he stopped to turn.

"A safe haven for the demigods. It is called Camp Half-Blood. In the west of the United States, there is also another demigod camp which is called, Camp Jupiter, but that was the Roman counterpart," He said.

A few days have gone by since I first fought the Minotaur. Over those days, Percy and I have encountered many monsters and we have to fight them off. Percy did warn me that the monsters will come and hunt for demigods based on the smell. Apparently, more monsters will come, if any child is a child of one of the Big Three, and as a result, we encountered more than ever since Percy is the child of the Sea. When it comes to fighting these guys, my kagune is no of use since only celestial bronze or imperial gold can puncture these creatures. I felt guilty for the most part since Percy had to fight for my battles. It was truly embarrassing for a guest.

Once we're done fighting, Percy asked me something out of the blue,

"Why is your hair white?"

"Huh?" I turned to him while I was sweating from all of the fighting.

"I said why is your hair white? Does it resemble anything?"

"O-Oh no. My hair used to be black, but then during the torture of Yamori, my hair turned white because of heavy stress and burden. I guess it did resemble something. On that night, I lost my innocence when I first killed someone and feast upon his flesh. My hair is the evidence for that."

"Ah. Well, I like it. The symbolism itself reflects truly upon your hair."

I smiled, "Thanks."

As we finished the business with these creatures, we packed and headed to the safe haven in which Percy described as a second home.


	2. A Second Home

**A/N: Well here's another chapter. As for my updates, it will probably a weekly update on a Friday or a Saturday, so stay tuned. As I promised, this chapter is a little longer like 3k+ words, so I'll be aiming to about 4k or 5k words since I just want this story to be at least 10 chapters.**

 **To StolenBook:** **Thank you for the critique/suggestion. I will try in the best of my abilities to achieve your expectations for this story. Thank you also for having the time to read this story of mine. Truly appreciate it!**

 **To The Ice Heart Alchemist:** **Before I started writing, I originally planned to make Kaneki/Sasaki to be the son of Athena, but as I was doing some research about the greek gods in Camp Half-Blood wiki, a god peaked my interest and decided to choose him as the father of Kaneki/Sasaki. Also in the anime/manga, it kind of make sense of how his father died when Kaneki/Sasaki was still very young. As a result, I somewhat want to connect it to this story.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this second chapter of mine and reviews are welcome :)**

 **Chapter 2: A Second Home**

Percy and I have set off to this place called Camp Half-Blood. We took a cab and Percy ordered the taxi driver to drive us to Long Island, New York, in which where the place is. During the ride, Percy keeps peering over to his left and right as if he is trying to remember where the place is or if he's only trying to be cautious. I, myself just stared out into my window watching the blue sky, looking for any signs of dark clouds that could ruin this beautiful and peaceful day.

"STOP. Stop right here," Percy suddenly said to the driver.

"Are we here?" I asked him.

"No, not yet, but we're very close."

The taxi driver observed his surroundings with a confused look on his face, "Uhh…sir, we're in the middle of nowhere. Are you sure this is the right destination?"

"Yes. Don't worry, the place we're going is just over the hills. We can take it from here," Percy replied.

The taxi driver tipped his baseball cap and retrieved his payment from Percy. Once Percy thanked him for the ride, the taxi cab drove on and out of our sights.

"Come on, follow me. The camp is just over those hills," Percy motioned me to follow.

With my backpack on my shoulder, I proceeded to follow him. We hiked ourselves to the top of the hill, and once we reached the top, my shoulders slumped forward and I was not surprised. All I see was a forest and a lake behind it.

"Percy, I don't see a camp," I said to him.

"I know, but once we step over this border line we're standing at right now, you'll see the beauty of the camp."

I nodded to him and Percy crossed over the border line first. Once he crosses, he suddenly disappeared. I blinked a couple of times, and then it was my turn. My right foot stepped over the line and my whole body submerged into the invisible force field. When I finally entered, Percy was standing next to me with a smile on his face. His sea-green eyes scanned over the place. I watched where his eyes went, and my big grey eyes came in contact onto a small community filled with young demigods, flying Pegasus, and happiness. To be honest, I was simply amazed and impressed, not just because it is a safe haven, but the place itself looks peaceful and beautiful like a paradise.

"This my friend is my second home. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

 **LINE BREAK**

We entered the entrance of the camp and many demigods greeted Percy as if an old friend has finally returned home from a war. Percy led me to the Big House to greet the camp director and for the first time, nervousness washed over me instead of relief. With a knock on the door, a tall half-man and half-horse stepped out and greeted the young hero of Olympus.

"Welcome home, Perseus," the creature said.

"It's good to be home, Chiron," Percy replied. _"So that was his name."_

"Have you eaten? If not, there is a buffet in the dining pavilion."

"Oh yes, I have eaten. Thank you for the offer though."

The camp director smiled for a moment and turned his attention to me, "And who is this?"

I smiled and stood up straight. I started to sweat profusely as I was being examined by the majestic creature. "This is a friend. His name is Haise Sasaki. I found him fighting with a Minotaur in an alley back in Manhattan."

Chiron continued to smile and put his hand out for a shake, "Well, it's nice to meet you Haise. Now I was wondering, you look awfully young to have a white hair like that. You look as if you're in your early twenties. Am I correct?"

I nodded and he proceeded, "You should be claimed by now."

Confusion struck me, "What do you mean?"

Chiron examined his surroundings, and motioned me and Percy to follow him inside the Big House. When we entered the dusty-looking cabin, the building itself looked quite sophisticated in the inside than the exterior of the building. There were many books filed in the bookshelves as if the building itself was a library. When the centaur settled himself in front of his desk, he offered the comfortable chairs for us to sit on.

Chiron sighed and crossed his arms, "Please forgive me for my sudden intrusion. What I mean when I said that you should be claimed by now is that your god parent should have claimed you at the age of 13. Tis' one of the main policies here at Camp Half-blood." _Oh._

I slumped back into my seat trying to sink in the information into me. Silence enveloped the atmosphere, but Percy broke off the tension, "This is why we're here Chiron, to look for answers."

"What do you mean?" The centaur asked.

I piped in, "Sir, when I was young, I was told my father had died in a car crash. I couldn't remember anything of him or what he looks like, but when I came here to America from Japan – "

"Wait, you're from Japan?" Chiron suddenly interrupted me.

I nodded. Chiron started to pace back and forth trying to think of something.

"Percy told me that there is no way that my father could have died, but simply disappeared," I continued, "This is why I came here, sir, to look for answers and my father's whereabouts."

Chiron finally stopped and turned his attention to me once again. His face is filled with sorrow as if nostalgia slapped him in the face.

"There _is_ a reason why your father disappeared when you were very young, but I cannot reveal it to you because only your father will explain everything," he said very softly.

When Chiron said this, I was disappointed. I looked over to Percy and he too was also disappointed with the response. "I'm sorry" was all I heard afterwards.

"Haise, you just have to be patient. When the time has finally come, your father will tell you everything."

I nodded at him. I excused myself from the time being and stood outside for a moment. I looked up once again into the blue sky and peace overcame my mind.

 _ **"You will meet me very soon, my son. Have patience,"**_ A calming and soothing voice said. I looked everywhere to find the source of the voice, but with all the efforts, I found nothing. I overheard Percy talking to Chiron about my current situation of being a ghoul, and all I see is Chiron listening to my painful past with sorrowful expression on his aging face.

When I thought everything was going well, I thought wrong. Loneliness once again clouded this cruel head of mine.

 **LINEBREAK**

Percy and I continued to talk with Chiron and eventually, the centaur gave me a tour of the whole camp. Seeing everyone having fun and training for their quests reminded me of my time with my Quinx squad. I considered Arima being like Chiron while the whole squad is like the young demigods here at Camp Half-Blood. After seeing the training grounds, the Pegasus stables, and all the other important stations, we finally came across to where all the demigods reside.

"Here are the cabins for our young campers. Each cabin here represents an Olympian god to where a child is destined to be," Chiron pointed out, "Over there, you will see the first three cabins: Cabin 1 is Zeus, Cabin 2 is Hera, and that is Percy's cabin in which you already know the god that is represented there."

I examined the cabins and I noticed that the Zeus cabin is larger and grander than the others. I also realized there were thunderclouds over the roof that produces lightning to make it so dramatic. In contrast with Percy's cabin, the Poseidon cabin looks more like a shore house with the overview of the lake in the back. Right now, only Percy is the head of the cabin.

I turned my attention back to the Zeus cabin. For some reason there were no campers reside in that cabin as well as for the cabin of Hera. Well it kind of makes sense since Hera cannot have any children to any mortal, but I was curious about the cabin of Zeus.

"Uh sir, why are there no children residing in the Zeus' cabin?" I asked Chiron.

"Well, there are children residing in that cabin but there are only two of them," Chiron replied, "Thalia Grace, the eldest daughter, sometimes reside in the cabin, but most of the time she would be with her Hunters. Jason Grace, the younger brother of Thalia, would sometimes come here at camp, but he currently resides in Camp Jupiter since he's the son of the Roman counterpart of Zeus which is Jupiter."

I remembered Percy did say that there was another camp, but I never thought two siblings have the same parent yet at the same time different in form. My eyes went back to the cabin while trying to digest all the information about the camp that Chiron told me.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Chiron said while trying to pull out something from his burgundy pocket, "Percy told me you are a ghoul and that you only eat human meat. Here's a magical necklace that will prevent you from eating such and instead of craving for human flesh, this necklace will allow you to crave human food."

My eyes widened with surprise and for the first time happiness was the only thing I'm feeling right now. For almost five years, I would never have thought I would be eating human food again. Tears started to form around the rims of my eyes and I saw Chiron smiling down on me.

"Thank you sir. Thank you very much," I said with a bow.

Chiron just nodded and sighed with relief when he saw the content of my face.

"You are very welcome child. I assume you know Yoshimura-san. Well, that necklace once belonged to him," The centaur continued.

"Really? Wait, Yoshimura-san was a demigod too?" I asked with confusion.

"Yes. Kuzen Yoshimura was the son of Athena. Since he's a ghoul like you, I asked the god of blacksmithing, Hephaestus, to forge a necklace with a blessing from Hecate. Oh, you should have seen the face of young Yoshimura. He had the same expression as you."

"But sir, he is not a human. Yoshimura-san himself told me," I explained.

Chiron scratched his beard with a smile, "It seems my young pupil tried to keep a secret. Well, I'll tell you the _real_ story of Kuzen Yoshimura."

I blinked a couple of times and I turned my attention to Percy, who seems to be in deep thought of something.

"Chiron, is it possible for a ghoul and a god to fall in love with each other?" Percy asked with curiosity.

Chiron seemed shocked when Percy asked him of this, "Huh, I never really thought about it. All I can say is that only Haise will answer that question."

Chiron glanced at me and I know that my father will tell me the answer once I meet him.

"Alright then, if you insist," Percy sighed.

We resumed our walking and Chiron began his story of when he met the young Yoshimura.

"One faithful morning," Chiron began, "I was taking a walk like I normally do towards near the boundary line where you and Percy happen to cross by. At the time, I was doing border patrol to see if the mist, which is like a force field that surrounds the camp, is strong and stable. While examining, a young boy at the age of seven happens to cross the boundary line with a blood stain on his shirt, his kakugan eyes were activated as well as his kagune.

"I realized the boy himself was a ghoul. When the boy turned his attention to me, there were tears on his eyes and told me, 'Help me sir. I can't control this power. I don't want to eat people.' That was when the goddess Athena appeared before me. With those grey eyes of hers, she pleaded me to take care of her son. She also told me that young Yoshimura was once a human, but a cruel organization captured Yoshimura to perform experiments on him. That was when he became a ghoul like you yourself."

Chiron was quiet for a moment when I looked at him, but he continued, "I remembered Lady Athena kneeled at the level of her son and said, 'Kuzen, look at me.' Yoshimura seemed to refuse at first then his mother spoke once again with her hand upon his cheek, 'Zen, look at me.' The young boy finally looked at his mother with those eyes of hers. Lady Athena appeared to be sad when she told him of his situation, but young Yoshimura just nodded at his mother and embraced her. My heart melted at the sight of the two, and from that day, I took in Yoshimura and trained him to be a strong fighter. His mother would sometimes visit him and she also presented to him the necklace I requested from Hephaestus. Yoshimura was really happy with the gift he received. By the age of 16, Yoshimura was considered a hero for fulfilling a prophecy that almost annihilated the whole camp. There were a lot of sacrifices and destruction that happened here, but with Yoshimura's intelligence, he rebuilt the camp. To this day, the Athena cabin honored him as one of Athena's successful children."

And from that point on, Chiron ended the story with a smile on his face while looking up to the sky.

He turned towards me and asked, "How is Yoshimura-san?"

I winced at the question for I was about to tell him a very tragic news.

"Sir, a lot of things happened back in Tokyo," I began, "The CCG, an anti-ghoul organization, almost killed Yoshimura-san. From that point, I was unable to save him and he disappeared out of nowhere. I don't know where he is. Once I got my memories back, I have been trying to look for him. There were rumors that he was captured by Aogiri, another ghoul organization that will perform experiments on ghouls to create more artificial ghouls like me. I heard he was captured by his own daughter who was working for Aogiri."

Once I finished, Chiron seemed crestfallen. "I'm sorry sir."

Chiron sighed sadly, "It's alright child, it was not your fault, but I assume he lived a very good life. Am I right?"

"Ah yes he did. He told me. Yoshimura-san had been taking in ghouls who seemed alone and hopeless, and takes very care of them well. I was one of them," I replied.

The majestic creature chuckled at this, "It seems my star pupil has inherited my gracious hospitality for young people who are also considered alone and hopeless. Well, that's good to hear."

After Chiron had told me of this, the sound of a horn was heard throughout the camp. Percy nudged at me and told me it was dinner time. I put on the necklace Chiron had given to me, and I felt a tingling sensation coursing through my veins. And for the first time, I was craving for human food. _"Yes it worked!"_ I thought.

I walked with Chiron and Percy, and I noticed I was the only once wearing my usual black dress shirt with my white tie as well as a pinstriped dress pants like I wore when I'm working in CCG. My eyes scanned at the people and I noticed they were all wearing orange shirts with the initials of C.H.B. Chiron left our side and proceeded to walk towards the front of the whole crowd. Everyone cheered at the sight of their mentor, and Chiron eased their cheering when he used his hands to lower it down.

"Demigods! It is now the time for feasting. As of tonight, we welcome a new guest to our family, and very soon we will expect a very important turning point of someone's life."

I smiled when Chiron glanced at me and the centaur continued his announcement, "I expect each of you to show respect to this new camper as well as to the god who will claim him as his own. LET THE FEASTING BEGIN!"

The wooden doors of the dining pavilion opened and everyone rushed in to get their food. Percy nudged to me again and said, "Come on, I'm starving."

I laughed at this and for once, my stomach grumbled when I smelled the scent of my favorite food: Hamburgers.

 **LINEBREAK**

While I was devouring at least five hamburgers, Percy who was sitting in front of me seemed amazed by my appetite, "Man, you sure are hungry."

When I gulped down my last hamburger, all I could respond was with a huge burp that escaped from my mouth. Everyone in the pavilion looked at me, and I muttered an apology. The young man in front me just laughed and said, "It's alright dude. Everyone here in Camp Half-Blood do it all the time. Mr. D even approves it."

"Mr. D?" I asked.

Percy looked past over me and pointed out to the man who was talking with Chiron, "That's him over there."

I turned around to get a full glimpse of Mr. D. The man himself was wearing a tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt, purple running shoes, and his eyes seemed bloodshot red as if he was drinking all day.

"Let me guess, he's Dionysus, the god of wine and drunkenness," I said the last part jokingly. Percy smiled and gave me thumbs up.

"Yup, he's our _other_ camp director. Everyone here in camp was not really a big fan of him these days. That's because he keeps forgetting our names or saying them incorrectly. So, watch out for him," Percy replied.

"Wait, isn't he supposed to be in Mount Olympus since he's one of the Olympians?"

Percy scratched his cheek and grinned, "Well about that, Mr. D got punished by his father, Zeus, by putting him in charge of Camp Half-Blood for a hundred years. Also, Mr. D is not allowed to drink wine or grow grapes for wine. He normally drinks several liters of Diet Coke."

I chuckled at that. I never knew it was possible for a god to be punished or not drink your favorite drink for a hundred years. It must be painful. Out of nowhere, a blond-haired girl that was about the same age as Percy walked over to our table and sat down next to the young man.

"Hey there Seaweed-Brain, who's your friend?" The girl asked while holding her book.

"Oh, Annabeth, I would like you to meet Haise Sasaki. He's new here and he came from Japan," Percy replied.

"Hello," was all I said.

"Nice to meet you Haise. As Percy said, my name is Annabeth Chase and I am a daughter of Athena." I nodded.

I looked at Percy, "Is she your…"

"My girlfriend? Yes. Our parents does not approve of our relationship because, you know, my father and her mother are not exactly in good terms."

Annabeth piped in, "I keep telling my mom to let go of the past, but she still held a grudge against Percy's father."

"Ah, like _Romeo and Juliet_ ," I laughed. After I have said this, I heard the sound of hooves coming to our direction. I turned around to see Chiron walking towards us along with the god of wine, Dionysus.

"Sorry to intrude your conversation Haise, but I would like you to introduce to you our other camp director of this camp, Mr. D," Chiron said, "I assume you already know of him?"

"O-Oh yes, Percy has told me everything about of him," I replied only to see the god glaring at Percy. Percy seemed to be frozen at his spot with fear etched into his face. Annabeth was just holding back a snicker.

Mr. D turned his attention to me, "So you're Harry Styles?"

Percy face palmed when the god said my name incorrectly, "Uh sir, my name is Haise Sasaki."

"Whatever kid, I don't really care," Mr. D waved it off, "Anyway, as a director of the camp, I _need_ to welcome you. Well, you know all the rules as well as the rest of the camp and such. So my job here is done…blah blah blah."

An awkward silence filled the atmosphere, but Chiron cleared his throat and said with a roll of his eyes, "Alright then. Uhh, oh yes, Haise for now you can reside in the Big House. I have an extra spare of bed room since the Hermes Cabin is packed with new campers this year."

"Ok. Thanks Chiron," I replied.

Mr. D looked bored for a moment and then he spoke once more with a little enthusiasm, "Welcome to your new home."


	3. Pain

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers! I am back! I do apologize for the long wait but I assure you, I'm not planning on giving up this story. The reason I've been out for so long is that I want to see more of the chapters of Tokyo Ghoul :re plus there are other important things in life that got in the way. Anyhow, my updates would be random but there will be another update soon. So just wait patiently. Also in this chapter, you will find out who is Haise's father as well as some references from the recent chapter of TG:re (chapter 67). Along with that, in future chapters, there will be significant conflict about the policy Athena enacted a long time ago so feel free to write your thoughts/predictions in the review box and why I chose this character as Haise's father. Oh, I almost forgot; Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews as well as your follows and favorites. It means so much that this story will probably be successful once it ends so I truly appreciate it for all of the support.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this long-awaited chapter.**

 ****(All rights goes to Ishida Sui and Rick Riordan for creating such wonderful stories)**

 **Chapter 3: Pain**

"What seems to trouble you?" A woman with grey eyes spoke as she glanced over to the man beside her. The man didn't answer as he continued to look over the fire hearth, noticing the bright flames forming into a shape of tangling webs. A sigh escaped his lips as his saddened, yet tired eyes glanced over to the woman beside him.

"Nothing. Do not worry about me. There are some things that plague my mind that I believe I can resolve," he said as he waved off his hand. The woman beside him was not convinced, "Believe me. I'm fine."

"Well, if those _things_ you mentioned were something you need to resolve with, how about some words of wisdom from me?" The woman suggested.

The man raised an eyebrow at her as if she was joking. After a few minutes have passed, the man remained silent and turned his attention back to the fire hearth. The woman seemed to have given up of trying to help the man beside her and finally stood up.

"It would seem this problem of yours concerns about someone?" the woman asked.

The man nodded his head and sighed with sadness. The fire from the fire hearth continued to form webs like the flowers of the Red Spider Lily the man had seen the last time he visited such a place. The woman who stood up began to leave, but the man who was dazed at the hearth for a moment called out to her, "How did you do it Athena?"

The woman, revealed as the goddess Athena, looked back to man and asked with great confusion, "What do you mean?"

"How did you deal with pain knowing your son had suffered so much and you yourself is helpless not being able to be _there_ for him throughout his life?"

Athena thought for a moment, and finally spoke with confidence, "All losses in this world are due to a lack of ability," the man before her was quiet, "Yes, we are gods, but that does not mean we are perfect. I dealt with pain for leaving Kuzen behind by cursing my weakness for being a coward as well as having the fear of judgment from others. In other words, my great love for him was not always present."

Athena looked forward and walked out of the temple. The man watched her leave and his wandering gaze went back to the fire hearth once again.

 **LINE BREAK**

 _ **6 months later….**_

It's been six months since I arrived at Camp Half-Blood. At first, it was difficult for me to adjust to this new kind of lifestyle especially when I learned that I am child of a Greek god. It was also difficult to also know who _my father is_. Every passing moment seemed eternity, and my patience grows thin, but Chiron was always there for me when I become emotionally unstable. There would be at times I would lash out or better yet suffer one of those emotional traumas knowing that I cannot save those who are close to me.

Over the course of six months, my hair is beginning to grow back into its original color, and I was glad since I cannot stand the stares from many of the campers. I was unhappy, though, that my eyesight begins to worsen as I recall the painful stabbing that Arima gave me when I fought him in V14. One of the Apollo kids suggested that I should start wearing glasses for the sake of it. Eventually, the glasses I received actually helped me during training as well as other activities. In terms of my training, many of the campers, especially Percy, were amazed of my abilities and my swordsmanship.

In those six months, I also suffered nightmares but they are more like flashbacks. One of those nights that caused me to bruise my fingers was when I lost my memories and I received my new identity as Haise Sasaki. I vividly remembered the pain from my bandaged eyes as well as the soaking of the blood coursing down my cheeks. The hunger that I had to endure only represents my stubbornness, and I thought I would die in my prison cell. Lucky enough, Arima came to stop me only to say those hurtful words: _"I killed them. You have no one to save anymore."_ Once he spoke those words, my mind shattered and from the back of mind, I know I will never find peace and happiness. But, I was glad enough that Arima brought me books to read in order to calm me. I was also thankful that he was able to give me a new name which means a new beginning.

It is true I have a new life now, but the pain still lingers as my past catches up to me.

 _ **In the morning….**_

"Are you alright Haise?" Chiron asked me while I was helping him tidy up the Big House.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I answered with a tired voice. Chiron settled the book he was holding onto the mahogany desk and crossed his arms as if he was not convinced. His eyes bore into my mine, and I shifted uncomfortably.

With all seriousness, Chiron spoke, "Do not lie to me young man. I've been watching you for the past six months and I know there will be at times you've become unstable with your thoughts and feelings. Now tell me, what is wrong?"

I sighed and put down the books I was holding. Chiron has been observing me, and I know he noticed the dark bags under my eyes. It's time for me to come clean.

"I have trouble sleeping lately, sir. These flashbacks of mine keep coming back and have caused me to physically hurt myself whenever I sleep. I am sure you have noticed the bruises on my fingers as well as the redness of my eyes," I finally replied.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. But why didn't you tell me about this. I could have helped you. Believe me, I have helped many demigods with this kind of situation over the past generations," Chiron said with great sincerity and concern in his voice.

"You don't _understand_ Chiron. What I went through is clearly worse than any other demigod had faced especially in this generation and due to the fact that I am a ghoul. I've been tortured and had suffered many emotional traumas that made me to want to die. Sometimes, I would think that this new life of mine is just a dream," I ended as I clutched tightly onto the back of a chair.

Chiron was silent once I finished and I noticed that his eyes were closed with great concentration. His eyes were once again opened and motioned me to follow him outside.

"Come with me," Chiron instructed. I immediately followed the centaur and he led me out of the Big House down to a path that I have never seen before.

While walking down the path, we passed several bushes and trees as well as flowers and small streams, but what got me intrigued was the dead end. The end seemed to be glowing with an aura that I have never felt before. When Chiron and I trespassed into the zone, relief and calmness washed over me. I suddenly felt energized when Chiron instructed me to sit down onto the ground.

Chiron finally spoke, "This is where I would used to take Yoshimura for healing and meditation. It would seem that you finally reached your breaking point to the point that you _are_ utterly broken."

I glanced up to him, "What do you mean?"

Chiron sighed and continued, "My young pupil used to have flashbacks like you that made him feel despair and hopelessness. After what he had to go through reminded me of you."

I nodded, and Chiron spoke up again, "Over the next couple of weeks, I want you to come here whenever you deem it necessary and just meditate as well as facing your demons. This is the only way for you to get rid of these flashbacks," I was quiet for a moment then the centaur continued, "Yes, there will be at times where you have to face them again, but with this exercise, you will be able to control your thoughts and feelings."

Once Chiron finished, he began to trot back up to the Big House. As I was about to rise up and follow him, Chiron immediately turned and commanded me to stay where I was until I finished the exercise. I obeyed and for the next hour or so, I felt relieved and the fog that is clouding my mind begins to dissipate. While doing the exercise, I sense familiar warmth like a parent trying to comfort his or her children. At first, I thought it was my mother since she was the one who has always been there to take care of me, but this warmth I'm feeling is greater than the warmth my mother used to provide me with. I realized it could be my father's because I knew he didn't die from a car crash and truth be told that my father is a Greek god.

 _"We will meet soon, my son. Just be patient,"_ a voice said in the back of my mind.

"When _is_ soon?" I asked with great aggravation.

 _"When the Fates deemed us worthy to see each other_ ," The voice replied and I noticed there was a tinge of sadness in his tone. I sighed once more and my meditation for today was complete.

 _ **In the afternoon…**_

"Hey there Haise!" Percy greeted me with a smile on his face.

"Oh, hello! How's training?" I asked. Percy just shrugged and told me it was boring as always. I chuckled at his antics and we resumed to our meal.

While we ate, I noticed Percy was looking at me with great concern. As soon as I noticed this, I simply ignored it until Percy would stop glancing towards me.

Finally, he spoke, "Are you alright man? You seem kind of off these past couple of months as if you've changed or something."

I eyed him with confusion on my face, "What do you mean?"

Percy pushed aside his tray and looked at me with all seriousness, "What I mean is that you were never the same when we first arrived here in camp."

"Ah," I replied while looking down at my food, "Well, I apologize in advance for making you think that way."

Percy's eyes widened at my response. I realized that I replied with harshness in my voice. The boy in front of me observed me for a moment and soon took notice of the way I held my utensils with great tightness. Percy was about to say something when all of the sudden, Leo, who I have met after Annabeth on the second day, came right in and sat at our table. The harsh aura that surrounds us cleared up and was suddenly replaced with a happy-natured feeling that was emanating from the curled-hair boy.

"What's up everybody? How are you guys doin' in this lovely day?" Leo asked.

None of us answered and we just kept eating.

Leo's eyes turned to Percy and I back and forth as if he was trying to figure us out, "Seriously guys, how are you?"

I cleared up my throat and I answered him, "I'm well, how about you?"

Leo's arms went up in the air, "Finally! Somebody answered. To answer your question, I am also well," he turned to Percy, "how about you ocean boy, how are _you_?"

Percy's sea-green eyes turned towards Leo and glared at him, "I am fine thanks for asking."

When we finished our meals, we bid each other farewell, and I walked towards the Big House to see if Chiron needed help with other things. While I walking down the path that leads to Chiron's place, I suddenly noticed that the weather has changed. A couple of minutes ago, it was bright and sunny as if Apollo himself is trying to give us a sun tan, but soon afterwards, dark clouds begin to enveloped the sky and the sound of thunder was clearly heard in the background.

 _"Huh, maybe Zeus is mad about something,"_ I wondered.

Once I arrived at the Big House, it began to pour. Heavy rainfall soon developed puddles in the pathways and lightning began to strike from the sky. Chiron who was still tidying up the place momentarily sighed while placing a book in the shelf.

I walked towards the centaur, "Is something wrong in Mount Olympus?"

Chiron replied with great distress, "It would seem that they are arguing over a certain matter."

"What matter?" I pried on.

"Nothing that concerns you, but I believe it has something to do with a policy that was enacted a long time ago."

I nodded, _"I wonder what this policy is."_

Soon as I thought about this, I dared not ask what it was for it seems like Chiron does not want to delve into the topic. While I helped out with the cleaning, the sound of thunder became louder and powerful and Chiron assured me that everything is fine in Mount Olympus. As much as I want to ask, I noticed the lightning had stopped, but it was still drizzling outside. For the rest of my time here in the Big House, I did much reading on Greek Mythology and trying to learn the Greek alphabet. Chiron had told me before that I should know by the now how to read the old language, but clearly he was wrong since I did not experience dyslexia like the other demigods.

Although I want to learn the language and the alphabet itself, the stories and the myths is what intrigued me the most. One particular story that is somewhat reminded of myself was the story of Heracles. Basically, his life was a tragedy like mine, but I believe my tragedy is the worst.

 _ **In the night…**_

 _"I DON'T NEED IT!" I yelled as I pushed away the food tray they are trying to give me, "Out…AHHHH LET ME…..LET ME OUT!"_

 _As I demanded to release me, I scratched the door with great strength and intensity. All of the sudden, my chipped nails broke off and I screamed in pain while blood trickled down my hand and onto the floor. The bandages that covered my eyes were soaked with blood and tears, and the taste of both fluids made me cringe and scream out some more of my pain onto the cold cell door._

 _"LET ME OUT! I must leave. I need to help them!" I cried out again._

 _Suddenly the cell door opened, and I hear one of the guards say, "Special class Arima! You must not enter!"_

 _Through the bandages, I was able to see the outline of a tall figure who I assumed to be a man named Arima. I have heard he was the Death god of the CCG. Was he here to end me?_

 _"They are dead. All of them," he said, "I killed them all."_

 _When I heard this, my heart and mind shattered into a million pieces. I lashed out onto him, ripping my bandages off my eyes. Berserk overcame me and I started to spew out words that were beyond my control."_

 _"WAHHHHHH! EHHHH?! Where the hell are you?! Why did you…?! WHO AM I?!"_

The moment the flashback ended, I did not realize I was up. I looked down onto my pillow and I noticed there were tears and a tinge of blood on it. I brought my aching hand in front of my face and I realized that I have been trying to scratch my eyes out. Blood polluted under my finger nails as well as it was trickling down my bony fingers. I noticed there were small dark bruises on it too, probably from cracking my finger too much.

I looked out onto the window and the weather does not seem to be cleared up. Rain drops covered the stained glass window, and the sound of thunder was once again audible. I laid back once more onto my comfortable bed, waiting for the morning to come.

 _In Mount Olympus…_

"Poor child," the goddess of love said as the twelve Olympian gods were present in the meeting, "Clearly, the boy needs some love."

Athena rolled her eyes once Aphrodite said this, "the boy does not need to be in a romantic relationship, Aphrodite, I hope you know that."

"That is not what I mean, my dear Athena. What I mean is parental love. Look at the boy. Obviously he is depressed and alone as well as emotionally unstable. Heck, he even suffered several emotional traumas in his life."

Athena remained silent, and Hermes spoke in, "Aphrodite is right. I mean, have you seen his life? Yes, he maybe a ghoul, but that does not mean we can't just abandon one of our children that is experiencing the same way. I say this is a stupid policy to not claim one of our children that turn out to be a ghoul."

Several gods nodded in agreement which included Poseidon, Aphrodite, and Ares. Hera hesitantly agreed knowing _someone_ did something wrong, but cannot stand the sight of the child's tragic life.

Hermes eyed his sister, "How about you Athena? What about your son, Kuzen? How is he any different? Why is it that only you yourself can claim a ghoul as your child? It would be hypocritical for you since _you're_ the one who created this policy."

Athena's grey eyes widened to her brother's rebuttal. As she was about to say something back to Hermes, Zeus interfered by stomping his master bolt onto the ground, creating a loud thunder that echoed through the halls of Olympus. Everyone looked at their king, and silence filled the air. Zeus' brother, Poseidon, noticed his brother's saddened gaze as if it was far away as the ozone layer.

"Enough of this bickering between the two of you," Zeus said with a thundering voice, "Whenever this topic is being brought up, you and Hermes are constantly bickering like little children fighting over a toy. It boggles my mind and it's giving me a hard time to think over the situation. Now stop these petty quarrels, and think for moment before spewing out worthless words."

Zeus' wife, Hera, was shocked when she saw her husband was in control despite being angry. It was also very surprising for everyone to see their king act with justice who is kind of ironic since most of time, Zeus never really act as the god of justice.

Athena's and Hermes' head bowed in shame, and the whole temple was engulfed with silence. Zeus heavily sighed as he rubbed his temples.

The god of lightning spoke once more, "This meeting is adjourned for today."

Once Zeus said this, everyone, except Hera, dispersed to their respective places, leaving both husband and wife sitting on their thrones. Hera was saddened when she sees her husband looking haggard and most of the time, depressed.

"He's your son, isn't he?" Hera asked softly.

Zeus did not respond as he rested his cheek onto his hand.

"Zeus," his wife called out again, "tell me the story. The whole thing from the beginning."

The king sighed once more, and glanced over to his loving wife, "Are you mad?"

"Technically I should be, but after seeing your son going through so much pain and torture, it breaks my heart to see one of your children getting hurt especially when that child's mother physically abused him when he was young," Hera replied.

Zeus held his wife's hand, "Thank you for your understanding. I do apologize for my infidelity, but it seems lust overcame my senses."

Hera smiled and simply nodded, "I maybe the queen of Olympus, but I am also a mother. So, are you willing to share your story?"

Zeus chuckled, "Alright then. Anything for you."

Throughout the night, the king of Olympus told his story of how he met Haise's mother and how the mother was quite kind and gentle before. At first, Hera was not convinced of this after seeing the abuse that Haise's mother had brought upon the child, but Zeus told the reason of how the mother suddenly changed. The queen was enraged and pity is beginning to dwell in her for the boy.

"Haise's real name was Ken," Zeus continued.

"Why the sudden change?" his wife asked with confusion on her face.

"While I was watching him, he was captured by the CCG, an organization whose main goal is to get exterminate ghouls particularly a notorious ghoul organization called Aogiri Tree," Zeus replied.

Hera nodded while Zeus became silent all of the sudden, "From there, he was given a new identity with a new name. He was also to become an investigator. To add to that, he suffered amnesia."

"Poor boy," Hera said as her husband nodded in agreement, "But enough of that. You're son is a spitting image of you just without the beard."

Zeus chuckled, "And what do you mean of that?"

"What I'm saying is that he clearly has the color of your hair and your grey eyes," Hera continued, "Well, not technically grey eyes, but whenever you get angry, your blue eyes will all turn cloudy giving off a grey color."

"Ah," Zeus smiled, "He also has my height and my love for reading."

Hera laughed, "I never knew you loved reading. Yet again, you have many books in your office."

For the first time, Zeus happily laughed at this, and his wife Hera was happy when she saw her husband regained back some renewed energy after suffering from great distress. From the background, the Fates seemed to deem him worthy of allowing the father to meet his son.


	4. Worthy of a Champion

**A/N: Hello! Here's another chapter! I told you guys I would be updating soon. Anyway, spring break is here so I'll definitely be writing more and probably update by next week. Thank you once again for all the faves and follows as well as the reviews. They really encourage me to write so I truly appreciate it and continue to review! Also, I managed to write more than 4,000 words which is a big accomplishment. YAY! Enjoy this new chapter in mine and you readers are the best.**

 **(**All rights goes to Ishida Sui and Rick Riordan for creating such wonderful stories)**

 **Chapter 4: Worthy of a Champion**

Over the next couple of days, the meditations I have been doing seemed to improve my sleep. Although flashbacks still occur whenever I rest, most of them were good memories, but there will be at times I will experience something tragic. Chiron and Percy were always there to support me as well as the others such as Annabeth, Leo, and Piper. Without them, I will be lost. I was glad that I'm able to develop new friendships, but I truly miss my old friends I have made when I was back at Anteiku. Old friends die hard.

 _ **In Mount Olympus….**_

Zeus sat in his office with a look of great concentration on his face. The book he had just finished reading sat opened on his mahogany desk. The king of Olympus managed to close the book and looked again at the title.

" _The Metamorphosis_ ," he reads, "by Franz Kafka."

Zeus licked his lips as he stared onto the book. With a great sigh, the god of lightning sat back on his chair and looked up to the ceiling of his office. He never knew this story he had been reading was somewhat connected to his son's life. The analysis of the development of the protagonist seemed to engrave in his mind that his son is like Gregor Samsa himself.

Suddenly, Hera entered the office while holding a vase of flowers. Zeus cocked an eyebrow to what his wife was holding, "What is that you got there?"

Hera smiled widely, "Our dear sister, Demeter, managed to give us a gift."

"What for?"

"I have no clue, but she did say something about cleaning her garden and apparently she had extra of these," Hera replied, "Do you like it? I think it will look great in your office. Demeter told me these pink–petal flowers are called Gladiolus flowers, and these yellow, bell-shaped flowers are called Freesia flowers."

Zeus was silent for a moment with a blank look on his face. A smile begins to form on his lips and expressed his gratitude to his loving wife. Hera accepted the generosity and left her husband alone in the office.

When Hera left, Zeus looked back to the novel he had just read. With a face of disgust, he pushed away the book, and the sight of the flowers caught his attention. Soon afterwards, the picture of a Red Spider Lily that was etched into his mind was soon replaced with the flowers that were placed in front of him.

 _ **In Camp Half-Blood…**_

After our training, Percy announced there will be a game of capture the flag before we end the day. When I first spent my first few weeks here in camp, I had a disliked of playing such a brutal activity since campers will hurt one another for fun or better yet, compete with one another. At first, I didn't quite understand the true purpose of the game, but then I realized it was to honor the gods particularly the parents of these campers. I was quite saddened when I heard this since I do not know who my father is. But, during my nights of dreaming, sweet words of my father soothed me as well as assuring me that I will meet him soon on the day of claiming. I didn't argue for I know he never breaks a word.

Before we begin our game, all of the campers must offer food to the gods as a sign of reverence. As usual, Percy would offer anything that is blue to his father, Poseidon, while Annabeth offered something more acceptable to her mother. On the other hand, I, myself, do not know what to offer to the gods tonight. I remembered my first offering was hamburgers, and after I gave it, the fire soon erupted with delight. I was confused at first, but when I looked over to my friends, they just gave me thumbs up. But tonight is different. I also offered something acceptable to the gods, and the fire once again erupted with delight.

As I watched the embers of the flames dance around the cooking hearth, I noticed beautiful shapes of flowers blooming as if they're trying to convey a message. Embers of flowers continued to form as they grow around the hearth, and I was enchanted to it. Noticing its frailty, the beauty of it is limitless.

"Wow. That's beautiful," Piper said as she was standing next to me, "You know none of the demigods here have experienced something like this before."

I looked at her with confusion, and then Annabeth piped in, "It's true. You are actually the first one to see something incredible like this. What did you offer anyway?"

"I just offered a daffodil," I answered while receiving some questioning looks from my comrades.

"A Daffodil? Why did you offer that?" Percy asked as he stretched out his long arms.

I looked back to the fire hearth, and the brightness of the fire seemed to entrance me. The warmth that was radiating is like someone was with me and the respect I receive in return. I slightly glanced back to my friends without my eyes leaving the sight of the flame, "The daffodil symbolizes mutual respect. I think the gods must have appreciated it."

I realized Chiron was looking at me, and I couldn't help but noticed his smile. The sound of the horn soon got me out of my thoughts, and my friends motioned me to follow them as we get ready ourselves for the competition. I pray to the gods that I hope tonight is the _night_.

 _ **In Mount Olympus….**_

The twelve Olympians were at present in the throne room watching their children offering their sacrifices. As one by one offer to the hearth, Zeus was able to finally see his son come up in front of the fire. Hera noticed her husband's shifting in his seat, and turned her eyes to the tragic son of Zeus.

While in front of the hearth, the twelve gods seemed to sense the young ghoul's hesitance, but relief soon washed over the boy's face as he offered a little daffodil.

Zeus couldn't help but smile, but his notorious son, Ares, made a remark which caused the king of Olympus to growl under his breath, "That's it? Some useless flower? I thought he's better than that."

"If you would use your brain, then you will know the true significance of it," Athena countered causing the other gods to snicker at Ares' lack of logic.

"Blah!" the god of war replied while throwing his one hand up to the air, "I'm no botanist. I'm a destroyer that's for sure. I don't give a care to some petty flower."

Hera realized that her husband is fuming, but she suddenly put a caring hand onto her husband's clenched fist which soon softened as Hera offered a comforting smile.

"Just ignore him, husband. All of us appreciate your son's offering," the queen of Olympus whispered which caused Zeus to cool down from the intense anger he was holding.

Zeus nodded his head, and looked back to his son's youthful face. The king soon took notice of Haise's features as he realized that his son is not suffering anymore from any of his painful flashbacks. The lack of insomnia only shows that Zeus's soothing words had quite an effect on the boy which furthers his determination to finally claim his son despite the policy that was enacted.

As Haise threw the daffodil into the hearth, the queen of Olympus created an imagery of flowers onto the fire which shocked Zeus to a great extent. No demigod of Zeus has received favor from his wife, but Zeus can clearly see the mother instincts Hera has upon his son. When all of the gods turned their attention to the son of Zeus, embers of flowers burst forth causing a small show to the young demigod and to his friends.

"Well, that was quite a performance of you step-mother," Apollo spoke causing his twin sister, Artemis, to roll her eyes, "Care to tell us the reason?"

"It is obvious I'm giving him my respect, and I expect you all to do the same," Hera replied with no emotion in her voice, "Unless some of you still hold a tension in regards of what your opinion is on encountering a _creature_."

No one dared to speak against the queen of Olympus. It is true they all fear Zeus' wrath, but there will be at times Hera's wrath is something to fear on greatly. When the formation of the flowers ended, it was time to proceed to the game. Zeus was beyond nervous when he told his wife that he's going to do it.

" _Hera, dear, I think I'm ready," Zeus said to his wife who was sitting on the settee._

" _Are you sure?" Hera asked with caution. Zeus nodded and the wife of the king simply smiled at her husband, "What about Athena's policy?"_

" _My dear, I am the king of Olympus. No one tells me what to do except you," the god of thunder replied with great confidence in his voice, "And besides, we didn't even swear upon the Styx."_

" _That is true," Hera said, "it was kind of ironic since Athena didn't even think about swearing it, yet she was the goddess of wisdom."_

 _Zeus laughed merrily and assured his wife that he would not say anything to his daughter, "Well then. Shall we proceed to the throne room?"_

The moment the flashback ended, Zeus prayed to the Fates that nothing happens to his son during the game.

 _ **In Camp Half-blood…**_

The moment has come. Two teams are separated and were assigned to their territories. Our captain, Annabeth, coordinated a plan on how to capture the other team's flag, and so far, everyone seemed to agree in accord.

The plan was simple: the whole team itself will be divided into 3 sub-units. The first sub-unit would be led by Annabeth along with her brother, Malcolm, and their job is mainly to protect the flag from being captured as well as coming up with a backup tactic just in case the defense lines are breached. The second sub-unit consists of the leaders, Piper and Leo, and their main job is to secure the defense lines as well as confronting the main front. Lastly, Percy and I are the leaders of the last sub-unit. Our job is full-on offensive mode and basically our goal to capture the other team's flag.

Once we have moved into our respective places, we watched Chiron trot up onto the mountain top that views the whole arena, and blew the horn indicating the beginning of the game. Our sub-unit instantly ran towards the other team's field and separated ourselves among the trees of the arena. Soon afterwards, the other team performed the same actions we've done, but we merely got a head start. As we delve into the thick forest, I looked back at the borderline which is the river that separates the two sides, and I noticed the sub-unit two is holding off many monsters and other creatures.

"Haise!" I heard Percy call out, "Don't let them distract you!"

I nodded and I proceeded into the forest with great caution. Along the way, I have encountered many hellhounds and other creatures that seemed to be preventing me from getting the flag. With a temporary celestial bronze sword in my hand, I fought my way through the leafy maze.

"Where do you think you're goin' bum?" a voice said behind my back. I turned around and all I see was Clarisse hovering over me with her big height as well as with her huge spear on her tightly-clenched hands.

"Isn't obvious? I'm trying to get the flag," I answered her question with sarcasm dripping in my voice as she jabbed her spear with great force.

When I gave her my reply, anger easily crept into the daughter of Ares' face. In all honesty, when I first met Clarisse, all I wanted to do was to run away as far as I could just like old times with Hide whenever we encountered a huge bully in school.

The moment she tried to lunge at me, I would often dodge her attacks by jumping all over the place thanks to my ghoulish abilities. Over the course of our dueling, I was able to finally use my kagune. Chiron assured me that my abilities are acceptable, but the downside of it was that I cannot defeat the creatures that were present in the game or in any situations since celestial bronze can only impale such things.

"You think you can easily beat me with your tentacles?" Clarisse mocked.

My eyebrows slanted when she said this, and I showed to her my capabilities. I manipulated my kagune into a three-clawed shape and I instantly grabbed her spear in order to disarm her. At first, it was going well, but the daughter of Ares managed to hold onto her weapon due to her incredible strength. Using my wits, I immediately grabbed my sword and took a swing at Clarisse's weapon and sliced it in half causing the big brute to widen her eyes.

I smiled when she realized I outmatched her, but the anger in her worsened. The moment she yelled at me for breaking her favorite weapon, I realized she was carrying another weapon behind her back. And with a sudden move, I did not notice she swung a huge sword in front of me. I was able to move aside, but then Clarisse regained her composure and in an instant, I was thrown off to the ground. My back ached with pain when I encountered the rocky terrain, and my eyes widened when her tightly closed fist made in contact with my stomach. I yelled out in pain and blood spluttered onto the ground.

 _ **Somewhere in the forest…**_

Percy suddenly heard a scream. His eyebrows slanted when his head shot up towards the noise. Out of nowhere, one of the campers from their sub-unit met up with Percy while panting after running for a good amount of minutes.

"Tell me what's wrong Jacky?" Percy asked his good friend who is the son of Apollo.

"Haise's in trouble," Jacky replied.

Percy looked confused, "What do you mean?"

The son of the sun god gulped for a moment and spoke out the name that everyone feared, "It's Clarisse."

The moment Jacky said the name, Percy immediately ran towards the other side of the forest to help out the tragic boy.

As he continued to run, Percy suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked back towards his friend, "Proceed to the flag with caution. We'll meet later."

Jacky nodded and ran towards the other direction with the rest of the divided sub-unit. Percy prayed to the Fates that Haise would be alright.

 _ **Back to where Haise is….**_

I clutched my abdomen in pain as Clarisse continued to mock me with hurtful words. The number of beatings she gave me did not really affect my mentality for I was already numb to it. After experiencing abuse from my _kindly_ mother, it distorted my mind greatly into thinking that she cares more about me than my aunt. Boy, was I wrong. Eventually this experience helped me overcome such hurt in and out of my body.

"You think you'll be claimed after this game is over?" Clarisse said, "Well, it ain't gonna happen ghoul boy because it's impossible."

I remained silent as she keeps spewing words that are trying to test my anger. Suddenly, I was kicked to my side and I rolled over causing me to be in all fours. While clutching my abdomen as well as my side, I glanced over to Clarisse who is walking towards me very slowly.

"I mean, who would ever want a child as their ghoul?" she continued with mock voice.

After she said this, anger finally surged into my veins and my kakugan started to form once again on my left eye causing red veins to pop out when I activated it. As I was doing this, the wind around me started to create a vortex that soon became very strong. The sky suddenly turned all gray like the color of my eyes, and thunderclouds begin to form. One of my kagune made a grab for my sword, and I immediately stood up with my back behind her.

I turned around to face her with my crazed look and said, "Shut up!"

Clarisse just smirked while the sound of thunder shook the trees that surrounded us. Lightning flashed from the skies and it soon came in contact with my sword and my kagune. The power regenerated me and I was able to manipulate the movement of the lightning with my ghoulish power. As the power of lightning is coursing through, I changed the form of my kagune into a spiral-shaped just like the one Tsukiyama-san has in order for the power to have a great effect. The brute in front of me seemed challenged about the situation.

I dashed forward with great speed causing a lightning to be struck upon me and Clarisse was surprised with my agility. Just as she was about to make a huge swing of her sword, I managed to jump over her and transformed my kagune once again, but this time into a four-clawed. While in the air, I instantly landed a hit onto Clarisse's backside causing her to yell in pain. The tide turned around and I immediately regained my composure driving another offense onto her abdomen.

"This is my retribution!" I said with devilish smile while cracking a finger.

Out of nowhere, a part of my kagune sprung forth from the ground and held Clarisse captive, binding her arms and legs. Once being held, I gave her a strong kick in the same spot she gave me. Blood came out of the daughter of ares' mouth and spluttered onto the ground. Satisfied, I turned around walking away while holding my sword.

"Just _who_ are you?" Clarisse managed to croak.

I looked back at her and gave her a glare, "I think it's best if you don't know about me. Right?"

And with that, I delved once again into the thick forest in search of the flag.

 _ **Back to where Percy is….**_

The son of Poseidon continued to run as beads of sweat started to form on his forehead. With two to three aides at his side, the group zoomed through the forest noticing the color of the sky has changed. Percy and his aides stopped for a moment as they experienced sudden high and strong winds that coming from the path they're taking.

" _What in the world?"_ Percy thought.

"Is there something wrong Percy?" one of the aides asked as she noticed a look of concern on Percy's face.

"I'm fine," Percy reassured her, "Come on. We need to meet up with Haise."

After Percy had said this, the group continued along the path they're taking. Once they finally reached their destination, the team was in shock when they found Clarisse unconscious and still being held by Haise's kagune. Percy walked towards Clarisse and he noticed the blood from her lips.

"It seems Haise managed to defeat her," Percy said to his group. The aides silently cheered and the son of the sea motioned them to follow him to get the flag.

 _ **Back to where Haise is….**_

Hunger soon overcame me. As I walked tiredly into the forest, I finally located the flag. With a smile on my face, I approached the flag with great caution as if I was expecting some traps that were probably hidden among the trees. Using my kakugan, my vision was enhanced and I inspected my area.

 _"So far so good,"_ I said in my head noticing there weren't any traps and such.

With my kagune, I took hold of the flag and out of the blue, Percy and a bunch others were able to reach me.

"Oh, there you are!" Percy greeted, "We thought you were in trouble or something."

"I was at first," I replied with a shrug, "But then an unexpected turn happened."

The son the sea god gave me thumbs up and suggested that we should leave quickly before reinforcements arrive. All of us agreed in unison, and we instantly ran back into the thick forest with the content of our hearts.

 _ **In Mount of Olympus….**_

"THAT BOY! HOW DARE HE DEFEAT MY DAUGHTER!" Ares angrily exclaimed.

Aphrodite stood up from her throne and went over to her lover, trying desperately to calm him down, "Calm down, my dear. It's just a game."

The god of war glared at the woman beside him, "A game?! My daughter does not deserve to lose to someone who hasn't been claimed!"

Zeus is trying to suppress a smile for he was proud of his son who managed to defeat the daughter of Ares. All the other Olympians were also holding back a snicker for they were truly impressed with Haise's abilities.

As Ares continued to rant about how his daughter cannot lose, the rest of the gods returned their attention back to the group they have been watching. Athena, on the other hand, was not entirely amused by the whole situation. She knows that the boy in the Hephaestus TV is clearly the son of her father, but with Athena's policy, Zeus is prohibited from claiming a ghoul as their child unless the king of Olympus managed to break the rule.

Hera, who was sitting between her husband and her step-daughter, was watching the boy with great interest. As Zeus had told her that he will be claiming his child after the game, Hera was considering a fact of a specific matter in regards with Haise. Zeus would be surprised when his wife will do something no goddess has ever done, but for now the queen of Olympus would have to wait patiently until the moment arrives.

"You know, I've always wanted to learn about ghouls whenever I visit Japan," Apollo spoke in as he crossed his long-tanned arms behind his head.

Artemis just smacked her twin brother's head and said, "Well you can learn them once you meet the young boy."

"You don't have to hit me that hard and besides I was just expressing my desire jeez," The sun god replied while rubbing the back of his head.

Artemis merely shook her head and the king of Olympus suddenly stood up from his throne. Eventually, all eyes turned to Zeus as if they were expecting something. Hera knew what Zeus was going to say to the Olympians and cannot wait to see her step-daughter's expression.

"I have an important announcement to make," Zeus started off, "As all of you know, the boy we are observing today hasn't been claimed yet."

All heads nodded in agreement and the king of Olympus continued, "You all are also aware of the abilities this young man had performed in the games, and I assure you this ghoul is no ordinary demigod son of a Greek god."

"Father, what are you trying to say," Hermes spoke in.

The king of Olympus took a deep breath and finally said, "Haise is my son."

 _ **In Camp Half-Blood….**_

When we finally crossed over the boundary line onto our side of the arena, Chiron blew the horn once more indicating our victory. Our team cheered with happiness and excitement as many of the campers have come to greet me with their congratulations for defeating the captain of the opposing team. Clarisse regained back her conscious and she eventually congratulated me for defeating her for the first time. I thanked her, but then she just huffed and walked away as if nothing happened between us during the duel.

"Demigods!" Chiron called out to the crowd, "Tonight, we celebrate the victory of Annabeth's team! The game itself is truly spectacular and I'm sure that the gods are very pleased with your act of courage, leadership, and power."

The campers cheered once more, but Chiron held up a hand to silence the crowd, "Before we end the night, let's give a-"

The moment Chiron became suddenly quiet, I noticed he took a knee as if he was bowing before me. Soon after he had done this act, all the campers gasped and also did the same action Chiron had done. I glanced over to Percy who was in awe as well as for my other friends. Then I suddenly realized they were gaping the symbol above my head; the symbol of a lightning bolt.

My eyes widen at this then Chiron said it out loud in order for the other campers to hear, "ALL HAIL HAISE SASAKI, SON OF ZEUS – KING OF OLYMPUS, LORD OF THE SKY, AND GOD OF HONOR, JUSTICE, AND LIGHTNING!"

My heart started to race when he said this, but then a flashing light came in between the campers and I. Next thing you know, I was not in Camp Half-Blood anymore but rather in Mount Olympus.


	5. Tensions

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers! It's been 4 months and something days since I last updated. School got in the way and for some reason my muse for this story is not working. Oh, I was supposed to update this chapter during spring break but then I forgot to...so yeah...shame on me. Thank you so much for the follows/favorites as well as for the reviews. I WILL try to abide to what you guys are recommending to make this story better but I can't make promises. Anyway, this chapter somewhat inspired me from TG:re chapter 45 in regards with the relationship between Akira and Haise (I was merely focusing on parental relationship). I feel like this chapter is somewhat OOC but it was the only way for the characters to develop throughout this story. Alright, enough talking and start reading!**

 ****All rights goes to Ishida Sui and Rick Riordan**

 **Chapter 5: Tensions**

 _ **In Mount Olympus….**_

The moment the flash of light appeared out of nowhere, I suddenly arrived in Mount Olympus. Rather than standing in front of my fellow campers in Camp Half-Blood, I stood before the twelve Olympian gods who were looking down at me with stares I could not interpret. The throne room, I assumed, was enormous than I thought it would be but the complexity of the marble seemed to define the texture as well as the size of such a place.

The god that was in the center was emanating an aura of familiar warmth, and I realized it was my father, Zeus, who is the king of Olympus. When I looked at my father for the first time, he has black shoulder-length hair, gray beard, and piercing blue eyes like the sky. I soon took an account on his attire which consists of a blue pinstripe suit and a red tie. The smile he was giving me made me ease the tension that was building up inside of me. I walked forward and bowed before my father. After Zeus, I bowed before his wife who is sitting next to his right and is the queen of Olympus, Hera. The goddess smiled in return after my gesture of respect.

"Hello father," I greeted with a bow of my head, "I would like to offer my thanks for claiming me after the games."

Father raised his hand as if he's trying to shake off my formality, "Please, no need to thank me. I am doing what's best for you."

I nodded and I looked towards Hera, "I apologize, my queen, for my existence. I know you are probably angry due to the fact that my father has committed a sinful act that might have hurt you in some way."

Hera was taken aback from my response. The silence between her and I was making me nervous as if I had said something wrong, but then she finally spoke with happiness in her voice, "Although you are the product of my husband's infidelity, I still forgive you. I am glad that you apologized since no child of Zeus has ever displayed a sense of worthy of respect to me before."

Once she said this, relief washed over me. Father seemed happy when I made assurance with his wife and the gods around me was clearly surprised with my gesture towards the queen of Olympus.

Father cleared his throat, "As all of you know, this is my son Haise. Twenty-two years ago, I abandoned him and his mother in hopes of keeping them safe from the creatures that inhabit the country of Japan. But tragedy falls upon this young man, and I truly regret for what I have done. Now, does any god here have any objections upon my claiming of my son?"

The throne room was engulfed with silence, but a hand was raised from the left side of the room. Father was clearly not surprised when his daughter, Athena, objected to his action. On the other hand, I, myself, was shock since I thought it is the gods' duty to claim one's child. But, I suddenly recalled Chiron's opinion on a certain vague policy.

"I object," the goddess of wisdom said with no fear upon her saying, "My policy in regards with claiming ghouls is violated by your actions, father."

I looked back at my father with a hurt expression. Hera seemed to have caught my look and assured me everything would be fine, but doubts failed this reassurance. Questions started to form in my mind: Do I deserve to be claimed? Or better yet, do I deserve to exist in this world? For now, I kept these doubts from revealing itself, and I heard my father sigh.

Father spoke once more, "Athena, you must have realized by now that all of us did not swear upon the Styx."

Athena was taken aback to what had Father had said, but the goddess of wisdom retorted with harshness seeping into her voice, "But, have you seen these ghouls?! They're inhumane and dangerous. Have you seen what my granddaughter had done? Or more importantly, have you seen what she had _become_?! She is a monster, and I cannot accept that nor claim her as my legacy."

I realized she was talking about Yoshimura-san's daughter, Eto, who happens to be the renown author, Takatsuki Sen. When Athena was done speaking, Hermes suddenly intrudes into the conversation. Anger seemed to delve into the god's face.

"What about your son, Athena?! Is Kuzen a monster too?! It's quite obvious he had done the same thing after he left the camp, but how is he any different?"

Suddenly, Hermes' rebuttal seemed to silence the goddess of wisdom. I watched Athena sat back down onto her throne with an annoyed expression on her face. When her grey eyes came in contact with mine, she gave me glare that proved her dislike of my presence. Father's voice caught my attention once again, and now he's talking about how he would deal with the policy at hand. Hermes seemed to have calmed down, and offered an apologetic smile to me.

As I watched my father clasped his hands together, he said, "Yes, I have seen the brutality of these creatures, but my son is never like them. As you may recall, my son was transformed into this kind of tragedy and was forced to adapt into this type of environment. We cannot just simply blame the _existence_ of these ghouls but their mere influence on the society."

All of the gods nodded in agreement, and father continued talking on how there are some ghouls are considered trustworthy in which I totally agreed. I realized he might have known about my friends back in Anteiku, and all this time, he has been watching me throughout my life. On the other hand, Athena looks like she would not put into consideration due to the fact that ghoul instincts can sometimes drive a ghoul insane in which she distrusts them heavily. The moment she said this, I would not deny the fact that it is true. Cannibalization is one of the main factors of it.

Father seemed to sense the tensions I'm feeling right now, but continued on with the meeting, "Now, are there any more objections in regards with my claim?"

All gods shook their heads, but I noticed Hermes looked at Athena with softness in his eyes, "You must understand Athena. I cannot allow you to do what I have done with Luke. Plus, your policy is somewhat going against the will of Percy Jackson."

I was surprised when the messenger god mentioned Percy, but then again I noticed the strain that was building up in Athena was somewhat softened and leveled with Hermes' logical statement.

" _Who is this Luke I wonder,"_ I thought in my head.

"Well then," Father spoke in as he cleared his throat, "I believe this meeting is adjourned. If you would excuse me, I would like to speak with my son privately."

The gods left the throne room with ease, but one of them, who I assumed to be Ares, managed to congratulate me and huffed away just like what his daughter Clarisse had done. A smile crept onto my lips, and I turned my attention back to my father. Apparently, the queen of Olympus stayed where she sat, and I became confused. Father also had a questioning look on his face to why Hera had not left. The wife asked him to wait patiently after talking to me.

Father's eyes turned towards me, "I apologize, my son, for Athena's actions today."

In all honesty, the policy about gods not claiming their children who happens to be a ghoul stung me greatly. Sadness soon took over the happiness I felt for my father as if the true reality has dawned upon me.

"Tis' alright father," I said with no emotion in my voice, "I believe Athena is right about enacting it."

A pained expression struck my father's face, "Haise."

"And besides," I continued, "We're dangerous not only to ordinary people, but to demigods as well. You've seen what had happened to me back in Cochlea. I turned into a monster just like what Athena had said. I think it's best if I returned back to Japan."

"Haise liste-,"

Anger seeped into me and I glared at my father, "NO I WON'T LISTEN! YOU ABANDONED ME FOR TWENTY-TWO YEARS AND YOU EXPECT ME TO LISTEN TO YOU?!"

I realized my kakugan suddenly activated from the rage I was holding, and then tears started to pour down onto my cheeks.

Father soon became angry, "I AM THE KING OF OLYMPUS AND THAT KIND OF DISRESPECT WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!"

I became quiet once more when he yelled at me, then I noticed Hera was trying to calm down father's rage. Tears continued to flow down through my cheeks just like the ones when Arima broke me. Numbness overcame my sense of emotions, and since this is my first time meeting my father in person, I expected this moment to be a joyous occasion but clearly I was wrong. Somehow, with the whole situation of Athena's policy during the meeting, it brought nothing but discrimination upon my existence.

I looked back at father once more with a tinge of sadness in my voice, "How can I give you my respect when you left me with an abusive mother?"

The question I asked struck father to the core like shards of glass piercing through his heart. Hera's chocolate brown eyes widened once I said this and this reaction made me turn around so my back is facing them, unable to see their faces.

I gave a huff, "That's cowardice, you know that? With all due _respect_ sir, I'd rather have a loveless mother than a coward father."

As I was about to head out of the temple of the gods in order to return to Camp Half-Blood, the queen of Olympus stopped me with her soothing, yet motherly, voice. When I stopped in my tracks and turned around, I saw Hera transformed from statue-sized goddess to a human-sized woman. I was silent when she approached me with grace and fluidity. By the time she came in front of me, I looked down onto my feet trying to avoid her gaze.

Hera tilted my chin up to face her and said, "Your father is not coward."

I continued to look at her chocolate brown eyes, and for some reason, the queen of Olympus's gaze seemed to entrance me. What really got me intrigued was when her eyes showed me a different reality, or as you might call it, an alternate universe in which my family is complete. Father was there, and more importantly, a loving mother who never abused me was there too. I realized the scene was about me, celebrating my birthday. The scene itself was beautiful, and just by watching it, it broke me into a million pieces for I _know_ I will never experience such a dream.

The moment the reality ended, I felt new tears coming out of my eyes and the kakugan on my left eye disappeared as if Hera's vision soothed my hurt and loneliness. I bowed my head in sadness, and all the queen could do was embrace me with her loving arms. For some reason, the thought of my birth mother dissipated and was quickly replaced with the thought of the goddess in front of me as my mother. As I cry onto her shoulder, I felt Hera's fingers stroking my hair.

I hear the goddess say, "Your father truly regrets what he has done. I hope you understand that we gods and goddesses cannot stay with our children for we will only endanger them. You _think_ this is cowardice, but really, it is no more than a mere law we have to obey created by the Fates."

After she said this, my crying stopped and I looked back once again at the goddess in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see father on the verge of breaking. For a king who controls his emotions, I was surprised father has tears on his eyes as well. The sudden change of father's eyes caught my attention as those piercing blue eyes turned cloudy gray like the color of my eyes.

"Please, forgive him Haise," Hera continues, "Your father loves you very much, but what really hurts him truthfully was the law itself and _you_ not accepting him as your father. Yes, we are gods, but that does not mean we are perfect and just grant our children whatever they want."

I finally calmed down once more and Hera released me from her warm embrace. She turned to look at father, and motioned him to transform into a human size just like her. After he had done this, father approached me slowly, and as he stood in front of me, he let out a hand as if he was offering a handshake to symbolize peace between us. I looked at it for a moment, and I realized father seemed nervous for he thinks I will reject it.

Surprisingly, I caught him off guard as I embraced him like a son should.

 _ **Somewhere in Mount Olympus…**_

Off to side of the throne room, the goddess of the hearth, Hestia, was watching the whole scene between father and son. Hestia couldn't help but smile of the reunion, and Hermes came out from one of the rooms and walked up beside her in front of the fire place.

"That boy," Hestia pointed out, "he's different from your son."

One of Hermes' eyebrows rose as he gave a questioning look to the woman beside her, "What do you mean, my dear aunt?"

Hestia sighed for a moment and continued on with the conversation, "Haise seemed to endure more than Luke. Although they both resent the person they love from the beginning, Haise did not let his hatred overcome the love for his father. "

The messenger god was silent after Hestia had said this, but then he concluded with the fact that the Hestia was right. Hermes truly envied the son of Zeus, but then he realized that the tragedy that was brought upon the boy clearly helped with the perseverance to continue on despite the traumas and torment.

"I suppose you're right," Hermes replied.

The goddess smiled at his nephew and patted him on the back, "I'm proud of you for standing up for Haise. That only shows your son's redemption has changed you."

Hermes nodded, "Well, it's the least I could do. And besides, that boy reminds me of Luke greatly. Despite the tragedy and hardships he had to endure, a happy ending was given."

Hestia smiled at his nephew and Hermes bid his farewell to his beloved aunt. As the messenger god left the room, Hestia continued on watching her younger brother's union with his tragic son. The goddess could only hope for his niece to accept the boy she was watching.

 _ **Somewhere….**_

In the streets of Manhattan, two figures came across the crosswalk. People around these two figures seemed to observe them with caution in their eyes as one of the figures that is wearing a red mask and donned a white cloak step forth onto the street while the other figure is following the tall man in front of her. The tall man's white hair caught the attention of many people as well as the little girl's green hair that is flowing freely behind her back. Many of whom stepped away or tried to avoid the two foreigners.

"Is there a particular reason why we're here in America?" The man asked as he looked down to the girl beside him.

"There's somebody I want to meet," replied the mysterious girl.

The tall man's red eyes eyed her with silence and deceit. A sickening aura soon enveloped between the two, but soon afterwards, the girl let out a small menacing laugh.

"And besides, it's time we shall greet our beloved king, Tatara."


	6. Son and King

**A/N: Hello fellow readers and followers! Here's another update from me since I'll be going for vacation. In the mean time, please enjoy this next chapter. Don't forget to review, follow, or favorite. Thank you!**

 ****All rights go to Ishida Sui and Rick Riordan**

 **Chapter 6: Son and King**

A week has passed since my encounter with the twelve Olympians. In all honesty, I vaguely remembered what the meeting was all about, but the embrace I gave to my father was still fresh on my mind. Soon after I displayed such affection, Hera managed to catch both of our attention. A glint of her smile seemed to put a curious look on my face.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _"Ahem," Hera cleared her throat._

 _Both of our heads turned towards the Queen of Olympus. I released my arms so my father can approach his wife. A smile started to form upon the lips of the goddess as if she has something up in her sleeve, but all doubts dissipated from my mind when father's voice brought me out of my own thoughts._

 _"What is it my dear?" Father asked._

 _Hera's soft-brown eyes glanced at my direction and went back to father's center of attention. The goddess whispered something to her husband which caused father's eyes to widen with awe and happiness._

 _"A-are you sure?" Father nervously asked, "I-is this what you want?"_

 _The goddess nodded and looked towards me. With the motion of her hands, she signaled me to come towards them. For some reason, my long legs were not functioning but I managed to bring back the lost feeling of walking once more as I approached the two people standing before me._

 _Hera's lips started to move, "I told your father that you will be my champion as well as adopting you since your birth mother clearly does not understand the meaning of motherhood."_

 _"I don't understand. What do you mean by champion? And how can you adopt me for I am a product of your husband's infidelity?" I asked with great confusion._

 _Hera smiled once more, "I will be your guardian and mother. After I saw your life, pity washed over me. No one was there to guide you emotionally throughout your childhood and up to the point of becoming an adult. This is the least I could do for your father and you."_

 _I bowed my head with great reverence and gratitude, but I suddenly felt Hera's hand upon my cheek as she brought my head to face her._

 _"And besides," she continued, "It's high time I should start taking care of a child as my own."_

 _ **Present…**_

As I recall the events that transpired last week, the book in front of me that is entitled, _Heroes of Camp Half-Blood_ , brought me back to the reality. With my callous hands, I examined the book with great care as my finger tips brushed over the binding. Chiron told me that the book traced back to the time the camp was created, and once in a life time, the book would be updated with new heroes. At first, I didn't believe the old centaur but his formal voice convinced me enough to believe at his words. I continued to look over the book and the first page displayed the title in Greek. I noticed there was a coffee stain on the bottom right corner of the page, and to the left of the stain, there was a note that says, _"Sorry for the stain… –K.Y."_

I chuckled to whoever did this and an image came into my mind showing a scene of Chiron punishing that person with a ridiculous punishment. My fingers begged me to go the next page, and when I did, the second page is the table of contents. I was surprised when the table of contents extended from page two to page seven.

 _"Geez, this will take awhile,_ " I thought.

As I read the names of every hero, one particular name stood out in Chapter Twenty: _The Grey-Eyed Son_.

 _"Huh, I wonder."_

I adjusted my glasses and turned the book to the chapter in which the hero caught my interest, and when I arrived at my destination, there was a picture of a pair of grey eyes. I looked closely onto the picture and for some reason; there was a tinge of a light-red highlight on the iris of the eye. Just for safety measures, I touched the picture just to make sure if it is not another stain and my expectations were correct.

My eyes scanned further down the page, and there was a quote that represents the picture.

"Creating a sense of calm and composure, and relief from this chaotic world," I read out loud, "the son stands solid and stable just like the color of his eyes."

I looked back once more onto the picture and my eyes once again found an engraving on the corner of the picture: _Elegant, yet simple_ is what it says _._

Curiosity soon took over me, and I moved onto the next page. There was nothing.

"What? That can't be it," I said to myself.

Apparently, the next few pages were torn out from the book and disappointment filled me. But the last page of the chapter remained intact and the information that was recorded is all about the quests and achievements he achieved. Whoever did this must have suffered by now under the hands of Chiron.

I heard a knock behind me and before me, Percy stood.

"Haise, come with me," Percy said, "Chiron requested us to meet him in the cave where the Oracle is."

I nodded in response and closed the book that left me unsatisfied.

 _ **Somewhere in the Aogiri Base…**_

Water gushed out of the tank as a tall man wearing a white mask with a huge smile released the unconscious prisoner. Once the prisoner hits the floor, the tall man brought out of his pocket an antidote to awaken the man that lied before him. With a careful gesture, the masked man placed the vial of antidote underneath the prisoner's nose, letting the aroma do all of the work.

The prisoner's dull-grey eyes shot opened as he started to cough out the water from his system. The tall man watched the prisoner with content as he put back the vial underneath his long maroon cloak.

"Noroi?" the prisoner asked as he recognized the man with the mask.

The tall man crouched before him, "It's been awhile Kuzen."

The prisoner, now revealed as Kuzen Yoshimura, remained silent but his lips betrayed him as he asked the tall man before him, "Why'd you release me?"

Noroi just shrugged and continued, "Use that _sight_ of yours and find out."

"You know I could not," Yoshimura snapped, "Not yet anyway."

"And why not?"

"I don't have the strength. I need a-am..a-am.."

"Ambrosia," Noroi finished for him.

The aged Yoshimura nodded. He heard Noroi sighed and helped the old man stand on his feet. At first, Yoshimura thought he has enough strength to walk but it seems his legs failed him as he was entrapped in the confinement for more than two years. Noroi managed to help him as he let Yoshimura used the tall man as a crutch.

"Thank you," Yoshimura said with gratitude.

"Don't thank me yet," Noroi replied, "There's still a bigger problem that needs resolving."

"And what's that?"

"You'll soon find out, old friend."

 _ **Somewhere in Manhattan…**_

"Care to tell me why we're here?" Tatara asked with irritation.

The duo soon arrived at a coffee shop called Java King. The building itself soon reminded the young girl, Eto, her father's old coffee shop down at 20th ward. The coffee shop is not as fancy as the famous Starbucks but rather it displays a sense of a homey feeling. Hardwood floors covered the ground layout and old-style bricks covered the walls of the shop. In the center is a bar just like the one back in Anteiku. Clearly, the shop is a bit bigger than her father's coffee shop.

"I want to discuss with you about the One-Eyed King," Eto replied with a smile on her face.

Tatara's red eyes rolled as the young Yoshimura skipped into the shop. Eto managed to pick out the table by the huge window and asked the man behind her to follow her.

"As you already know," Eto continued, "We're here for the King."

"Get to the point, Eto," Tatara retorted with impatience.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. I'm going to tell you _who_ is the One-Eyed King."

Tatara eyed the little girl in front him with great interest. When one of the servers approached them with coffee, Eto waited after the server finished doing his obligation.

Once the server moved away to approach another customer, Eto leaned forward a little so only Tatara can hear her.

"The One-Eyed King is Kaneki Ken," the little green-haired girl whispered.

Tatara's red eyes widen with disbelief and fury, "What do you mean he is the king? Surely you are wrong for his eye is not that great."

"Well, he is not the king yet. A secret partner of mine and I have been keeping the throne warm for him."

The man before the little green-haired girl seemed to relax a little, but he was still in utter disbelief for someone who cannot control the abilities of a ghoul.

"And plus," Eto continued, "Kaneki is quite powerful than you expect him to be. He's the same as me in terms of lineage."

Tatara became silent for a moment, but he spoke once more with a tinge of realization, "He has the blood of a god, doesn't he?"

Eto smiled and hummed in agreement.

For once in the lifetime, the duo enjoyed each other's company as they sipped through the fine taste of their beverages. Red Spider Lilies began to bloom by the window sill as the duo sought out to their beloved king.

 _ **CCG Headquarters – 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Ward**_

In the midst of the boulevard stood the tall CCG Main Office, the primary headquarters of the Commission of Counter Ghoul in the 1st Ward of Tokyo. The sky soon darkened as grey clouds soon rolled in, interfering the once-blue firmament. Beyond the confinements of the headquarters lies a dark room with the crest of the federal agency in the middle of a metallic door. Whispers of anger and impatience emanated from the room.

"My lord, you will have to wait a little while longer," A very old-aged man spoke, "We will soon find him."

A shadowy figure stood in the middle of the checkered floor. The figure stood twenty feet tall and its humongous size intimidated the old man beneath him. There was nothing the old man can describe about the entity before him other than its height and those blue-white eyes. Everything else is shadows.

"I cannot wait any longer!" The figure snapped angrily, "I need his _EYES_ to see! I need it back! It was mine from the very beginning!"

The old man waited for the figure to become silent, but all seems lost when the figure's cold eyes turned towards the man. The elder's eyes lowered in fear of being killed right on the spot.

"I'll give you a week, Washuu!" the shadowy figure spoke once more as he pointed to the man beneath him, "If you do not find him, I'll kill you and the rest who resides here!"

The old Washuu bowed, "Y-yes my lord."

The tall figure let out a heavy sigh and his cold blue-white eyes stared out to the space.

"Now I would have to wait another week in order for my body to finish its transformation," The figure continued, "Without those eyes, my body cannot reach its high potential as it used to be. I MUST get out of this horrible pit."

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish my lord?" the old Washuu asked.

The shadowy figure eyed the man beneath him with great distrust, "Once I get my eyes back, I will restore my older brother's throne and I myself will take the mantle of king."

The Washuu was confused, but he still nodded in agreement much to the entity's annoyance. The metallic doors suddenly opened before them, revealing a middle-aged man with wavy black hair, high cheekbones and faded goatee around his mouth and chin. The man approached the two and bowed before the great entity.

"Any good news, Yoshitoki?" the Old Washuu asked.

"There are none father," the man named Yoshitoki replied with a distress upon his face.

The hope in the father's eyes dissipated only to replace with utter disappointment. The great entity grumbled as his shadowy hands clenched tightly into fists.

"But," the young Washuu continued, "I have heard rumors that the leader of Aogiri Tree travelled to America for some _business_."

The old Washuu's head suddenly turned towards his son, "What do you mean?"

"It means that we have to delay our search since clearly we cannot trace their base without the tracks of their leader," Yoshitoki answered.

Out of nowhere, the ground shook with ferocity as the two Washuus experienced for the first time the anger of the figure before them.

 _ **Back in Camp Half-Blood….**_

The walk to the cave is longer than I expected. I noticed the silence that engulfs between Percy and I, but then I realized we hadn't talked ever since I got teleported to Mount Olympus last week. Beyond our sight, the entrance to the cave became much clearer in our eyes.

"Soooo," Percy spoke up, "You are now my cousin, huh?"

"I believe so," I replied with a shrug.

Percy became silent once more, but then his mouth started to move again, "It's so weird to have a friend who turns out to be related with you."

I chuckled, "I mean, aren't we all related?"

"Touché," the son of Poseidon said with a smile, "How's your stay in Cabin One?"

"The cabin itself was refurnished with books I liked as well as other necessities."

Percy was surprised, "Really? When Jason first arrived here and stayed at Cabin One, he said there was nothing there except the really big statue of Zeus in the middle and his sister's stuff."

I scratched my cheek, "I don't mind the statue."

As we kept on walking, I noticed there was a questioning look on Percy's face as if he was trying to figure out something.

He turned to me once again, "So Hera adopted you as her son?"

"Pretty much," I answered, "At first I thought it would be too much, but then the goddess said she doesn't mind it."

"Does that mean you can go to Cabin Two?" Percy asked with an eyebrow raised.

I nodded, "I haven't checked it yet. Hera told me there is a surprise as well as other things."

As we drew near the cave, the main area of the camp vanished before our eyes. Percy and I finally reached the secret parts of the forest and proceeded forth to the cave.

"In all honesty," I continued, "I'm glad she adopted me so I can move on from my past – away from thinking about my suffering under the hands of my birth mother."

I did not notice the somber tone that was emanating as I spoke. Pity washed over the son of Poseidon's face, but the voice of Chiron from the cave brought us out from the reverie. When we entered the cave, the cave itself is not that big but I was surprised the interior looks like a regular room of a house.

In the middle of the room was a chair with someone sitting on it. It was a girl, roughly the same age as Percy, with red curls and visible freckles upon her face. She dons a pink sweater and her long arms are crossed like she was concentrating on something. It was Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Chiron approached us, "The reason I called both of you here today is that Rachel believes a prophecy has come upon her from Apollo."

"Already?" Percy asked with annoyance in his voice, "For once, can we just enjoy the peace? I mean, we defeated Gaea almost a year ago and we deserve some break from another save-the-world quest."

The old centaur sighed at his former pupil's antics, "Percy you must realize we do not live in a world with happy endings. Although you and the other six have successfully save the world, that doesn't mean we can sit back and relax. There's still chaos out there. You just don't see it."

The son of Poseidon grumbled with stubbornness as he huffed away from Chiron. I smiled when Percy crossed his arms, but Chiron managed to catch my attention.

"As I was saying, Rachel, the Oracle, has something for us," the centaur continued.

"Um sir," I started, "Is there a particular reason why I'm needed?"

"It's been a half a year since you've arrived in this camp and you've never experienced the presence and the power of the Oracle yet."

I nodded and Chiron proceeded towards the red-haired girl. The old centaur whispered something to the Oracle and stepped back as the Oracle's eyes opened with green light coming out from her sight.

 _"Half-god, Half-ghoul, his blood must be true. Only the son of lightning knows what he must do. Prepare the way for the One-Eyed King. Only the son of lightning knows what he must bring. Peace or Chaos, death will decide the fate. Only the son of lightning will know if he takes the bait. The Grey-Eyed Son must make amends. Or the world he loves so dearly will sure to end."_

Once the prophecy has spoken, Rachel staggered with exhaustion but Chiron managed to hold her. Concern spread throughout my body, but relief washed over me when Rachel smiled as she saw Percy and I.

"Hey there," she greeted, "It's been awhile."

I watched for any reaction from the old centaur, but all I saw is the seriousness that was coming from his aging face. Percy greeted happily to the Oracle while Chiron paced back and forth, trying to figure out the detailed prophecy. From time to time, the majestic creature sneaked a few glances at me, but the conversation from Percy and Rachel distracted from the concerns that was building up inside of me.

The mentioned of _The Grey-Eyed Son_ heated the blood of my veins as frustration soon took over the reins of my mind. The book that I was reading earlier before we arrived here at the cave left me with never-ending thirst for knowledge – I _want_ to know who is this hero and more importantly, what does the prophecy has in store for me and my future. I do hope I get answers soon from Chiron as well as from my father.

After a few have passed, Chiron's voice reached my ears, "Haise, I want you to meet me later back in the Big House. For now, I believe you have some training to do with the other campers," He looked at Percy, "You too Percy."

We both nodded and Chiron continued, "I apologize for the sudden halt after Rachel finished reciting the prophecy. I just need to do some clarifications with her."

"Is there a problem Chiron?" Percy asked.

"Possibly," the old centaur answered with a sigh, "But as I said, continue on with training. I will see you both later."

Just as we about to leave the cave, there was a sudden explosion by the border of the camp.


End file.
